


Dancing on the glass

by SilverSnow9995



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnow9995/pseuds/SilverSnow9995
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Darius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Time passed, the world saw a lot of shock and turmoil, but Demacia and Noxus were able to find a precarious balance. Now they did not fight. They were next to each other. This can be called a conditional world. To negotiate the signing of the necessary documents, approving the conditions of peace and mutual trade. Swain saw this as an opportunity. And it will never be superfluous. In any case, breaking the world and starting to seize is easier than agreeing on it. Therefore, there will always be time for this.

But this idiot Garen, decided that everything should happen differently. He could not restrain his pride, in the name of the homeland, about which he loves to scream so much. Garen did not want peace with the Noxians, invaders and assassins.  
He decided to set foot on disputed, conditionally neutral territories. With his squad. Under current conditions, this is regarded as aggression.  
Scouts reported that he was moving closer to the borders of Noxus. What is he counting on?

Today, Darius and his people are moving in their direction.  
At dawn, Darius will strike at the Demacian squad.  
The morning was calm. The wind gently walked along the meadow, and the sun gradually began to win back its time from the darkness. It was here that the Demacians settled down.  
They were still asleep, only a few sentinels watched the order. It is not difficult to catch them by surprise. The Noxians had a numerical advantage.  
With a battle cry on their lips, the Noxians rushed at their opponents. The Demacians, although they did not expect an attack, quickly realized what they needed to do. They were valiant warriors. Without hesitation and reflection, they rushed into battle.  
Darius's squad was divided into several parts. From the left, soldiers came under the leadership of Katarina, on the right under the leadership of Draven. An attack on the forehead was carried out by soldiers led by Darius. Attacking from all sides, they had an advantage.  
Here and there the clang of guns rejoiced, someone shouted. Someone from the ardor and desire to win, someone from pain.  
It seems that now there were no personalities, there were only the masses, who saw nothing but a choice, to surrender and die or win. The Noxians significantly suppressed the enemies, despite their courage, the Demacians still began to lose ground.

Draven, as always, had fun, it seemed that risk and danger only provoke him.  
Darius was clear and calm, his main goal was Garen, he was getting closer to him. Katarina, like a bee, flew and stung with her deadly viburnum. But at some point she began to play, a couple of strong guys grabbed her and took her away in an unknown direction.  
For some reason, Garen was distracted by this picture and did not notice how Darius threw him to the ground. One swing and everything will end, but no. Darius's ax stopped dangerously close to the demacian's throat.  
“Surrender,” Darius called out loudly.  
Confused by such a picture, the Demacians surrendered bitterly.  
“You overestimate yourself, boy,” Darius said, looking into Garen’s eyes. He did not answer, the young commander was disappointed with his mistake. Garen and the soldiers were shackled. They will go to Noxus, the soldiers will remain in prison, and Garen will appear before the court in his insolence. Swain wants to do everything according to the rules so that there are no complaints about him. Now all these formalities are important for Noxus. And what is important for Noxus is important - for all its inhabitants.

So they returned home with victory and large booty.  
Despite the fact that the guy was an enemy of Noxus, he was kept in good conditions. He was not tortured, beaten or insulted. The only thing - no one spoke to him at all. It was very crushing. Uncertainty, Garen did not know what would happen to him and when something would happen. This state of affairs could not help him maintain a calm mood. It was Darius’s idea, everyone is waiting for something, and the unknown is scary.

2 days after this successful outing, Darius heard a knock on the door.  
Opening the door, Darius saw a little boy, his clothes were battered and old. Unremarkable child.  
"D ... D ... General Darius, this is for you," the boy said in dismay.  
"From whom?" - severely asked, “I can’t say,” the child answered and quickly ran away.  
Darius went into his office. Opening the envelope, he saw a paper with the family coat of arms, which seemed familiar. It seems that was on Garen’s armor. On large white parchment in neat letters it was deduced:  
"General" General Darius, I have a proposal about your captive. I ask you to meet me tomorrow morning in a forest in neutral territories, you will find a detailed location on the map. I ask you to be alone because I also take risks, I will be waiting for you at 6:00 in the morning. "  
In the envelope was a small map with a marked place, Darius knew this forest. He could have come there with a detachment, but decided to go alone. Even if they attack him, he will cope on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Since one of the Crownguards has decided to meet and wants to talk about Garen, they can ask to prove that everything is fine with him. This will significantly delay the already unclear situation. Therefore, Darius decided to get ahead of the events. He will arrive at Garen's detention center and he will write a letter to his relatives.  
Garena was located in the heart of Noxus. He was left in one of the rooms at Noxus' headquarters. There were corridors near her, and secret small windows in order to view the room.  
Darius entered the room, with demacian lying with his back to the door, he did not react in any way.  
“Someone worries about you,” the Noxian's voice sounded rough and sullen.  
Garen jumped up. He thought they had brought him food. Since no one speaks to him, he no longer expected conversations. Certainly not with the Hand of Noxus.  
" What does it mean?" The guy still didn't understand what was happening.  
"Don't ask nonsense, you have a chance to pass on the letter to your family. And you either don't ask questions and take this opportunity, or I leave." The general's patience was beginning to run out, why are the Demacians doing this? Why does everything need to be complicated?  
"No, no, I'll write," Garen said hastily, sitting down at the table and starting to write the letter.  
Darius had already prepared for the fact that writing this fool would be long and tedious, but the Demacian exceeded his expectations.  
"Thank you," the young man said sincerely, holding out the letter to Noxians.  
"Not worth it"   
"I'm serious, thanks" the general did not expect such sincerity from Garen, answering with a nod, he hurried to leave.  
The next morning, Darius went to the appointed place.  
Light morning air, refreshing. Darius did not know what awaited him, but enjoyed this time. Peace and quiet.  
Approaching the location indicated on the map, Darius saw a small figure in a blue cloak.  
"Greetings, General," the woman said, turning, she was short, with pleasant features.  
Darius had almost reached the place where the woman was standing, when suddenly another voice rang out.  
"One more step and I will blow your head off" the voice belonged to a woman and sounded like steel.  
Almost immediately, the stranger came out from behind the tree. Blond hair, haughty expression, Tiana Crowngard. Darius knew who it was.  
"You ask me to come alone, but you are breaking my word," the Noxian remarked sarcastically.  
"I am not your equal opponent, so it will not hurt to play it safe" the woman clapped her hands - "So, about the main thing. Why am I here. For the sake of Garen and Demacia, we are ready to sacrifice a lot."  
"I'm not interested in anything." Darius was beginning to get annoyed by this conversation.  
"Well, then you will get something that no one else had. It is even an honor to have it." The woman spoke mysteriously.  
Darius braced himself for what the mountains of gold promise him. But the woman held out a small card. Darius took it, on the card was a portrait of a blonde girl who was smiling. In the corner of the portrait was the signature:  
"For a long memory for mom, from Lux"  
Luxana Crowngard, a girl who has been prowling in Noxus for 2 years in search of something useful.  
"And what does it mean?" The hand of Noxus didn't think highly of the Demacians, but it was too much, even for a Noxian.  
"You will receive it, in full. Whatever you wish, she will do. Or you. As you please. Serving for the good of Demacia is an honor, my daughter has long dreamed of it. Now she has the opportunity." The woman’s appearance and the terrible things she said didn’t fit into Darius’s head.  
"In return, we ask you to help Garen's release, intercede in his favor, help him get out. Of course, if my son is still alive." For the first time, the woman's voice cracked. Darius held out the letter the Demacian had written yesterday. The women studied him carefully, making sure that the handwriting belonged to Garen, they calmed down. Darius at this time could not take his eyes off the portrait of the girl. Such youth and beauty and such betrayal.  
"I agree," Darius replied, stroking the cheek of the girl in the portrait. "She is due to arrive at my house tomorrow night, I think it won't be difficult for her to find him." "Nice to deal with you" with these words she and Tiana began to move further and further from Darius.  
Because of one stupidity committed by the son, the mother is ready to sacrifice her daughter. Abomination.  
Darius knew who Luxanna was, knew about her operations in Noxus, about intelligence, about invisibility. He knew all this. He had a thousand times the opportunity to ruin this girl's life, but her family copes with it perfectly.  
Luxana was so bright and attractive that she disarmed Darius. It was his little weakness, a secret to himself. Look at the beam of light and get some warmth. He will not spoil such a wonderful creature.  
It seemed that the card was beginning to burn the general's hand slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

A light breeze slid over the girl's face, as if stroking it, gently slid through her hair, developing it. And she just smiled and deeply inhaled the air filled with the scent of flowers. Wonderful morning. For the girl, this little joy was necessary. Her dearest person is in trouble and no one can help him now.

Her dearest person is in trouble and no one can help him now.  
Garen made a mistake, many people suffered because of this. A couple of soldiers were able to leave the battlefield, they took Katarina with them. She is ready to accept death, but refuses to cooperate. If Garen manages to escape punishment, then in Demacia he will face problems. Disobeying the king and putting in jeopardy the just beginning of peaceful relations was a serious problem. Also mom and aunt disappeared somewhere yesterday.  
"Lux, come into the house. I need to talk to you" Mom called the blonde from the doorway.  
“I'm on my way,” Lux said, panic swallowing her. In recent days, they did not pay much attention to it, for obvious reasons, it means that something important is ahead.  
The house was luxurious, white columns, blue tapestries and gold ornaments all gave off a spirit of grandeur.  
Sitting in a luxurious armchair, the mother was waiting for her daughter. As soon as Lux crossed the threshold of the living room, the mother, not allowing her daughter to sit down, began to say:  
"I don't want to delay this conversation. You know everything that happens. We are powerless" the woman began to speak louder - "But you Lux, you can help. The girl's eyes widened, she was excited for several reasons at once.  
Firstly, she can help Garen, from this her soul was filled with enthusiasm, and secondly, she did not expect that such a responsible task would be given to her. Usually they ignored her, which made her hurt. But now, she is grateful for the trust.  
" What does that require?" Lux tried to contain her emotions and sound confident.  
“You should talk to the Noxian general,” Mom said, as if it was obvious and simple.  
“But Mom, so many considered options have been canceled, do you think that talking is enough?” The girl could not overcome the doubt if everything is okay with her mother if she believes it?  
"Of course, honey. I know you can convince him" at that moment, my mother's eyes became sad, and her voice sounded thoughtful.  
“When will we meet?” Demacia wanted to begin her mission.  
“You’ll go to Noxus right now, so let's go to your room, pick you up and you’ll go to his house,” it all sounded absurd.  
"But mom" only had time to utter the girl, when her mother pulled her hand and took her with her.  
Once in the room, Lux saw a beautiful blue fabric on the bed.  
“Put it on, and I'll pack your bag for now,” Mom began rummaging in the closet, folding some things.  
The fabric hugged the skin nicely, but it was unusually open. Lux felt uneasy.  
"Mom, I'm not sure that in this form I will be taken seriously"  
"I'll help you with the corset" Mom tightened the ropes sharply and tightly. “Nature has rewarded you, dear, it’s stupid not to use it. Noxians are stupid, seeing such a beautiful girl in front of him, he will be speechless and agree with everything,” the mother answered tenderly.  
When the preparations were over, mother handed the girl a pair of boots.  
"They will help you get there faster. It is convenient when relatives have access to magic items. But you will need to give them to Tiana at the border of neutral lands, she will be waiting for you," her mother said embracing Lux - "Everything will be fine" as if for herself Mom said.  
“There’s no other way,” Lux answered cheerfully. She was worried that the plan was in danger of failing miserably. But she said nothing more.  
At the border, Tiana was indeed waiting, she gave Lux a pair of blue boots and wished him luck. Yes, the way in the magic boots was easier, she will arrive in Noxus in the evening.

The forest greeted me with tender singing of birds and the noise of foliage. Calm down, but if something happens, Lux will have to defend himself with your magic. The magic staff had to be left at home so as not to attract much attention. Only physical strength will not be enough to withstand the troubles of Lux.  
To distract herself from her disturbing thoughts, Lux mentally began to rehearse the conversation, what she would say, what reason she would bring to convince the Noxian. But the picture did not line up, her thoughts were interrupted by the image of the Noxian.  
Black hair, deep eyes, his scar, his physique. All this attracted Lux, she should have hated him. But watching him during her missions, she couldn't. For all his severity and strength, he was human. He did not rise above his soldiers, but was next to them on an equal footing. He is very attentive and at times Lux could feel his eyes on the back of her head even when she was invisible.

One day she ran into him. After buying a couple of history books from the store, she went to look for a quiet and peaceful place to start reading. So much she was interested. But her attention was attracted by the sky, which began to be covered with clouds, a strong wind began to blow and at that moment there was a blow. Lux ws crashed something. Her books fell out. Lux became very ashamed, her cheeks flushed. When she looked up, she met a pair of green eyes, the color on her cheeks flashing even more. The Noxian lifted his books. He glanced at the covers.  
“You have good taste,” said the general, holding out his books.  
"Thank you." Lux reached for the books and at that moment their hands touched. Lux felt as though lightning had pierced her, and her heart began to beat faster and she was out of breath. Lux looked at the general, looking confused. Lux's cheeks seemed to be starting to glow.  
“See you later,” Lux said quickly and almost ran.  
How stupid and ashamed and good. She was confused, only later calmed down. It was so dangerous and so attractive to be near the Hand of Noxus.  
But she never had a problem in Noxus. Perhaps just a coincidence, or perhaps Darius did not want problems for her. Silly, the thought even liked Lux.

At the entrance to the capital, Lux used her invisibility, as she had done before.  
Finding the general's house is easy, Lux has repeatedly seen him cross the threshold of his home.  
The house was one-story, but large, probably everything you need fit on one floor. The house looked neat, and around it there was a large courtyard in which nothing grew. There were a couple of bushes and trees.  
And now, passing the courtyard, Lux froze in front of the door. Taking a breath and collecting her thoughts, Lux knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

At the appointed time, there was a soft knock at the door. Darius opened the door, there was no one behind it, emptiness. He knew that was the way the Crowngard girl used magic, she had done that more than once when she was on a mission in Noxus. This came as no surprise to Darius.  
He closed the door and turned to see her. Appearing as if from nowhere, she stood in the middle of the room, uncertainly looking at the general. Her expression was filled with fear and interest. Her body was hidden by a thick cloak from under which the outline of a bag was visible. Does she know why she is here?  
"General Darius, I have come to speak with you." She looked like a kitten posing as a lion.  
No, she doesn't.  
"Tell me what, Miss Luxanna?" Maybe she'll guess?  
"Lux, it'll be easier this way. I've come to talk about Garen. I'm asking you to release him." Demacian spoke looking straight into the eyes of the general.  
"It's somehow embarrassing to get down to business so immediately, maybe first you will take off your raincoat? Will you get used to it?" This may sound ambiguous, but Darius sincerely wanted the girl to be comfortable.  
Lux tensed, but nodded with determination.  
She took off her cloak and bag. She put her things on the sofa. She was wearing a light blue dress embroidered with gold patterns. Thin straps accentuated the fragility of the shoulders, the neckline drew attention to the chest. She looked amazing, like a princess. But this outfit was too open for conservative Demacians. It was noticeable that she felt uncomfortable.  
"I have a present for you." She said enthusiastically. Bending down, Lux pulled out a large bottle. She saw her when she was taking a break along the way.  
"This is a special wine that is nowhere to be found. It is received only by dear and distinguished guests of Demacia." Among the sea of uncertainty, a drop of pride appeared.  
Darius reached for the bottle, their hands almost touching. But Lux didn't seem to want it. Was she really scared of he when he helped her lift her books? At that moment, the Noxian felt confusion and awe in waves, as if he had touched the most fragile thing in the world. And resentment from these emotions. He recalled all this when he poured wine into glasses.  
He handed one glass to Lux and motioned for her to sit on the sofa. It seemed that the girl finally gathered her thoughts.  
The wine burned the throat pleasantly, leaving behind a pleasant aftertaste.  
"It is said to taste so good that it seems like a goddess came down from heaven and kissed you." Did she understand how attractive she looked for this man?  
"Take a sip, be kind and don't make me feel uncomfortable." Perhaps it will relax her a little before she learns the truth.  
Lux took a sip of wine and set the glass down on the small table in front of her.  
"So, our conversation. I ask you to release Garen." The kitten got ready to fight.  
"Why do I need it?" Darius asked sincerely.  
"To get what you need." And Lux was trying desperately to find arguments.  
"Failed deal, I have everything I need" was the true truth with a few exceptions.  
"You can always try to find a compromise,  
Money, connections, my family is ready to do a lot to save Garen. "Demacian did not want to give up, she will find what he needs.  
"Oh yes dear Luxanna. You have no idea what, your family is ready.  
The thing is, I've already been promised something for freeing your brother. ”The moment of truth is coming.  
"And what is it?"  
"Not what, but who. You are Lux, I was promised you."  
"But who? How?" It cannot be, it is impossible. The girl tried to brush aside unpleasant guesses.  
"Your mother, apparently for the sake of great goals, demacians are ready to give up their principles." Lux sat bewildered, it seemed that her body was filled with lead, and her eyes were tears.  
"I do not believe in that." In fact, she doubted.  
“Whatever.” Darius got up and walked into his office for the card Lux’s mother had given him.  
When he returned, he saw the girl with her eyes closed, breathing deeply. This is a heavy blow, but it is better to know the truth right away than to live in illusions.  
"Will you believe this?" He held out the card to Lux. She took it with shaking hands. A long memory portrait, the one she sent to her mother during her first assignments. Everything was true. There is no point in restraining, they were ready to put her under anyone, if Demacia needed it. Lux didn't know what would happen to her, what this man would do to her. Bitter sobs filled the room.  
Darius saw many tears and pain, but her tears beat in his heart. Her eyes shouldn't shed tears. They are designed to emit the light that was in her eyes when he saw her in Noxus. Even on a mission, even under cover, her shone brightly. And he knew it. And this light fascinated.  
Darius sat down next to Lux, not knowing how to comfort her pain. He hugged her slightly and stroked her head. Surprisingly, Lux was not frightened, did not push away from him, she tried to embrace his immense body and buried her face in his neck.  
It is not known how long they sat like that, she seemed to be hiding behind him from the whole world and he, who continued to hold and stroke her. Darius didn't know why Lux reacted that way, she was so upset and out of her guard, or she trusted him. It was more pleasant to think that the second option was the correct answer. It was nice to feel her warmth.  
Calmed down, Lux pulled back and stared at one point.  
"What, what will happen now?" Somehow she was able to speak through her tears.  
"You will go home." Darius's response was firm.  
"What about the agreement?" Now the puzzle has come together, the mother's words that she can help, this vulgar dress, like a depraved girl, wine. Everything fell into place.  
"It's okay, I wouldn't take you, I just wanted to open the eyes of a naive lady." And spend some time in your light, the Noxian added in his mind.  
"But Garen"  
"He will remain imprisoned  
Now go and trust only yourself "it will be better for everyone.  
"No, I can't. I came for Garen." Demacian stood her ground.  
"Lux, someone else in my place would not be so accommodating, but would take what was promised." These words made the girl uncomfortable, it was true. But she could not just leave.  
"I'm grateful, but I can't leave.  
I have to get him out. "  
"You should, think more about yourself"  
"No wait, let's change everything. Take me prisoner, and demand from Demacia to exchange your military soldiers for me and Garen. Many strong soldiers and magicians are imprisoned in Demacia, they will be executed. I know that Katarina is in our prison. . 2 Demacians will be able to benefit Noxus. One without knowing it. The other sincerely desiring. " This is the first thing that came to the blonde's head. She must try.  
"I have to think." Darius left Lux and went to his office, weighed the pros and cons, assessed the benefits and losses. She will be with me. I can see her a little more. Such an opportunity attracted and burned, this girl took possession of some part of his soul. Besides that, there was meaning in her words. She and her brother are important people to Demacia. Perhaps her proposal would benefit Noxus. Paradox.  
Returning to the living room, Darius found Lux where he had left it. She was sitting on the sofa and with an absent expression on her face, she finished her wine.  
"I agree. Svein is not in town, he will arrive tomorrow night and I will take you to him. Next, everything will depend on his decision." He deliberately went into the office, giving her the opportunity to leave. But she firmly decided everything.  
Lux nodded.  
"Come on, I'll take you to your room for today." He led her down the hallway. This room was located near his bedroom.  
From the thick layer of dust, one could guess that the last time it opened a long time ago.  
From the room, a door led into a small but bright bathroom, which also needed cleaning.  
"Fine when I finish cleaning up. Please give me something to wear. I have nothing to sleep in." In addition to the wine, the mother put more comfortable clothes, a shirt and leggings on her journey. Apparently, it was Lux thought on the way back, when the dress did its job.  
"Does a noble lady need to mess around in the mud?" Darius was surprised.  
"It's not a shame to clean up the dirt, it's a shame to live in it."  
Lux shrugged. This position is worthy of respect. Lux was more than just a Demacian noblewoman, she was smart, brave, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. A real Noxian, a cruel joke of fate. Had she been born elsewhere and she would not have had to hide her gift. Had she been born elsewhere and she was not used to achieve her goals. The thought made the general unpleasant. Darius wanted to go up to her, touch her cheek, but luckily he restrained himself. He didn't want to scare her.  
"Okay, I'll find something."  
Nothing better than to offer her his robe never crossed his mind. The robe was red, long, and very comfortable, but Darius didn't use it very often. He forgot, then just getting out of the shower by turning a towel around his hips was easier and faster.  
He met Lux in the hallway  
"I'm done. Can I wear something comfortable?" The blonde asked with a smile. She smiled for the first time that evening.  
“I’m just carrying it, I don’t know if it will suit you. But it’s better than nothing.” Darius was a little embarrassed, he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.  
"Thank." Lux reached for her robe as their hands touched. Lightning, fire, hers and his, again.  
Lux flew off into the bath. Darius could not find anything better than reclining on the couch and finishing his wine.  
He drank and analyzed today, the sound of water coming from the bath, relaxing. Only one thought prevented him from concentrating. The thought that this girl was now in his house, his bathroom, as if there were no conventions. As if the impossible became possible.  
These thoughts need to be done away with and Darius decided to go to bed. What could be better than a little oblivion. Darius headed for his room, but a little further down the corridor he spotted Lux. She froze in place and looked towards the window, quiet and thoughtful. Red suited her. Due to the fact that the robe was too big for her, it slid slightly off her shoulder, revealing a view of the neck, along which a drop of water ran from her hair. A mesmerizing sight.  
"Suits you."  
She seemed to have forgotten that she was not alone. And blushed, trying to quickly straighten her robe.  
Thoughtlessly, he moved towards her. Before he could think about it, he gently took her chin and said:  
"Never be shy about your attractiveness."  
Lux seems to be in a daze. He didn’t want to scare her, to relax her a little. Darius lightly stroked her cheek, but could not remove his hand.  
Lux looked inquisitively into his eyes, as if she wanted to find answers to her unasked questions. Then she closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his hand. Now it was Darius's turn to be numb. The fire in his chest began to grow and filled his entire body. He need to save his self and save her. Until it's not too late.  
"Good night, Lux."  
"Enjoy your dreams," she replied with a slight sigh.  
He turned around leaving her alone.  
He need to quickly fall asleep and get these thoughts out of your head.  
He rang out and lay down, but something kept him awake. Maybe these were thoughts that were intertwined and did not line up in a single chain, or the heart, which already seemed to beat in the throat. It seems that his reactions and attitude towards Lux has begun to take shape. The form he could dream and fear. Not fully determining the nature of his feelings, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun's rays spread over the room and filled everything. The menacing face of the man did not hide from him either. Who, lost in his thoughts before falling asleep, forgot to close the curtains.  
"Well, the day is going to be tough for many reasons."  
Lazily and unwillingly, he got out of bed and went to the bath. Having cleaned himself up, the Noxian went to the kitchen. Having crossed the threshold of the room, he saw a girl who was cleverly cooking something.  
She's here. A simple fact that is hard to believe. It's easier to be convinced that this is a dream.  
Seeing Darius, Lux smiled dazzlingly. - "I made breakfast. Sit down quickly."  
A pleasant sight appeared on the table - fresh pancakes from which warm steam emanated, some kind of sauce and aromatic, alluring coffee.  
"And you learned to cook in spite of the fact that you don't need it?" The Noxian was curious. Curious and ... nice. He's not used to being cared for. And everything that happened was warm and cozy. Comfort was an unaffordable luxury for Darius. Moreover, in the form in which Lux showed it.  
"Well, do you really think that I could not cope with such a simple dish?" The smiling girl spoke. - "I know and can do a lot."  
"Commendable, for an aristocrat." The general simply answered.  
Lux flushed, it seems even her ears have turned scarlet - "My origin is not my merit. Better to be able to prove that you are worth something. Without titles and pedigree. Otherwise, what's the point?"  
Darius loved to hear that. He liked how this little spark, being in his house, was not scared, but showed itself without hesitation and fear.  
"Now I go to my soldiers, I have business at the headquarters. And in the evening I will take you to Swain." Darius wanted her to know what he was going to do, hoping that she cared about it.  
"Okay, I'll be here and find something to keep busy." The girl replied eloquently looking towards the bookcase.  
Rising from the table, the general thoughtlessly placed his hand on Lux's head, he wanted to stroke her head and pass the golden threads of her hair through his fingers. But he stopped. It made the gesture awkward, like he didn't know what he wanted. This was partly true. The girl under the general's huge hand froze and tensed.  
"Until tonight," Darius snapped abruptly and left the house.

The dust from loud banging on the ground did not have time to disperse. Since one fallen, others followed. The Noxian training was brutal and grueling, much like their battles. Here and there the soldiers practiced strikes, tested weapons. On simulators, on top of each other. The Hand of Noxus' scanned the action in front of him. He liked to be side by side with his soldiers, in any conditions. During a victory, when adrenaline exceeds any norm or before a fight, when there are no extra hands and everyone needs to dig and strengthen trenches. Today's training has greatly cheered up the general and distracted him a little from his thoughts. Most of which was occupied by the face of a girl with blond hair. He thought about how she lowers her eyes, but does not give up and tries to achieve what she needs. About that awkward move he made in the morning. And how to face her, his red robe, which so temptingly descends from her shoulder.  
This is not what he expected. One little Demacian took his peace and began to tear down the wall behind which he lives so comfortably. If not for this idiot, Garen. Now everything would go on as usual. He putting yourself and his sister in jeopardy.  
The general's thoughts were deduced by a croak that sounded like thunder.  
"Beatrice, then Swain is coming soon." The raven circled several times at the training camp and landed near the general.  
Darius ordered to bring paper and a pen, quickly writing that he was to visit in the evening, handed the letter to the crow. Beatrice quickly flapped her beak and go away to her master.  
“Well, everything is just beginning,” this thought gave the cold and strong goose bumps.


	6. Chapter 6

Red flags flying proudly over Noxus' main building. The wind seemed to deliberately make their movements abrupt. Reflecting the essence of everything that happens in this state.  
Lux walked slightly behind Darius. The general's steps were very large and quick. He was nervous. When Lux managed to catch up with him and meet his eyes, she immediately blushed. After all, when Darius returned from a day with his army, the girl who was so eagerly awaiting today's decision. She burst into his room, forgetting to knock. Fortunately, he had already changed and was just buttoning up his shoulder pads. The Noxian's heart skipped a beat treacherously every time he saw her embarrassment. He waited and feared Swain's decision.  
There were no problems with the road, the soldiers looked at Darius with reverence, letting him and his companion pass.  
The office was on the ground floor in the farthest corner of the building.  
Finally, they reached the door behind which the crow's decision awaits Luxana.  
Opening the door, they found Swain sitting in an armchair. The office was modest enough, no frills. At the head of the room was a table with a whole pile of papers and maps, a couple of armchairs and a wardrobe not far from it. But what Lux hadn't expected was the door to the patio. The door was glass and occupied almost the entire wall, behind it were bushes of roses, currants, and apple trees. A gentle breeze brought the smell of freshness of this wonderful place to the girl. The girl was taken aback, could a man like Swain have such a weakness.  
"Ah, Luxanna. Glad to meet you. General Darius outlined your request quite interesting," - with a graceful movement, he invited the girl to sit in the chair opposite.  
"I am also glad that you are ready to consider the proposed option."  
Swain nodded slightly, a gesture that brightened Lux.  
“I ask you to notify Demacia that I, like my brother, was taken prisoner, trying to save him. But you, in the name of the emerging peaceful relations, are ready to let us go, on the condition that Demacia releases your people who are in captivity. " Despite her excitement, the Demacian spoke efficiently.  
"Hmm, that's interesting. This is somewhat out of order for Demacia."  
"Rules are meant to be broken."  
Swain laughed - "Interesting"  
"Well, I'm fine with the return of Noxus's subjects. And maintaining good relations with Demacia is imperative. I'll start drafting the papers immediately. As soon as the answer is received, you will be notified." - the raven's tone sounds as if he didn’t finish saying something.  
"Darius, Miss Crowngard's safety rests on your shoulders."  
Darius just nodded. But with an unpleasant feeling, he clenched his jaw with force.  
Lux was about to get up, when suddenly Swain spoke to her affectionately - "Dear Lux, I heard about the terrible use of magic in your country."  
Lux drooped a little, she was touched to the quick.  
"So," - all the same affectionately continued Swain - "Would you like to show your skills tomorrow? I believe that you should not be underestimated. Just a little training, with the soldiers led by General Darius? "  
The general's jaw began to tighten with pain. At the same time, Lux's eyes lit up. Her soul was tormented by doubt from the raven's intentions, but the opportunity to appear without fear of her gift was too beckoning.  
"I ... I agree," Lux drawled. Darius closed his eyes and turned away.  
"Tell me, before we leave you. May I take a walk in your garden?"  
Swain laughed softly and nodded approvingly. - "Of course."  
The girl with a dancing gait went through the open doors towards a quiet and peaceful island, in the very heart of the military empire.  
“This is the first time a Demacian is ready to conclude such an agreement.” Good job Darius. 2 Demacian aristocrats, from a significant family, it's interesting and useful. "- Svein's tone sounded interested. As if a collector saw a rare specimen. He evaluates Lux. Garen was understandable to him and did not represent much interest. Lux is a completely different matter, a young girl hiding his gift. ”Perhaps, having appreciated its potential, Swain will want to get such a rare specimen.  
At this time, Lux carelessly touched and looked at one or another plant. Surrounded by flowers and trees, she looked like a moth. Who is trying to find his place. It was graceful and beautiful. But the sad fact was when, the moth reaches its goal, it dies.


End file.
